RFID is an abbreviation of Radio Frequency Identification, i.e., radio frequency identification technology, which is commonly known as an electronic tag. RFID radio frequency identification is a non-contact automatic identification technology which can automatically identify a target object and obtain relevant data through RF signals, without human intervention. RFID is capable of operating in a variety of harsh environments. RFID technology can identify high-speed moving objects and can identify multiple tags at one time, and the operation is quick and easy. Near Field Communication (NFC), also known as short-range wireless communication, is a short-range high-frequency wireless communication technology that allows non-contact point-to-point data transmission between electronic devices. This technology is evolved from contactless radio frequency identification (RFID).
Upon an electronic tag enters a radio frequency electromagnetic field generated by an electronic tag reader, the electronic tag may passively or actively send a signal of a certain frequency. After the electronic tag reader reads and decodes the information, the information is sent to a central information system for data processing. In some cases, the electronic tag reader may write information into the electronic tag.
There are two communication and energy sensing manners between the electronic tag reader and the electronic tag: Inductive Coupling and Backscatter Coupling. With the induction coupling, upon the tag enters the radio frequency electromagnetic field, the tag receives the RF signal transmitted by the reader, and sends out product information stored in the chip by means of energy obtained from induced current. With the backscatter coupling, the electromagnetic waves transmitted based on a radar principle model reflect when encountering a target and carry with information of the target, which is based on the spatial propagation law of electromagnetic waves.
At present, there is an electronic signature system that validates a user's legal identity through an electronic tag. However, there are many security vulnerabilities in the existing electronic signature system. Electronic codes of the electronic tag may be easily imitated or intercepted, resulting in plenty of illegal user accesses.
There are patents which propose fingerprint authentication to improve security. However, with the existing fingerprint authentication, the fingerprint may also be easily imitated or illegally acquired.
In addition, there is also an identity authentication method by authenticating handwriting. However, currently, handwritings are all flat and may also be easily imitated. Also, it cannot achieve collection of space handwriting yet.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.